conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Earth
Article made by Gemini92 In the Maeltir Galaxy's timeline, Humans have become extinct allowing other species to evolve to newer forms and even a few sentient races. Earth is the capital planet of the interstellar Terran Confederacy. The Past When Earth was still forming, a young Harlequin wandered the Galaxy in search for it's family. But it was too disoriented to do so and ended being trapped under Earth's core. It was then rediscovered by humans whereupon the Wazpz and Kroyons fought over it, resulting in massive amounts of damage to the planet. An event known by most human cultures as 'the 2012 event'. Before humans existed, a race of reptiles simply called the Reptoids evolved during the Mesozoic but fled when a meteorite was about to impact the planet. During the time of humans, various animals were mutated by scientists. They would inevitably pass on it's genes into the gene pool and would live on right into the current Maeltir era. The Mattiverse Circa 2018, A time-space anomaly was discovered near Earth (even following it around it's solar axis). This wormhole was a rip in time and space and connected Earth to the Mattiverse, an at-first-thought alternate dimension but was later shown to be another planet. See Mattiverse, the Monster Planet for more information on this topic. Life after humans In the Human calender year 2100, a world war broke out among the human population resulting in most countries being destroyed. The few who survived devolved into wild beasts. The Earth's atmosphere was slightly irradiated so most animals evolved at a more rapid pace than usual. In Europe, a House-cat and Tortoise were mutated by scientists. After humans were wiped out, these mutants passed their genes onto their descendants who continued to evolve over the 5 Million year gap. The current sentient race of Earth is the descendent of Timber wolves, who are also currently the head state of the Terran Confederacy. Life-forms Sentient species These races are the ones that appeared after humans became extinct. Wolves The Wolves evolved to become the dominant species on Earth and established an advanced civillization until eventually reaching into space and becoming the head of the interstellar confederacy named after them. Dragons Dragons are descendents of modern-day Komodo Dragons. They have evolved new capabilities, such as a humanoid form and actual wings. Their tongues are forked and stretch another 1/3 of their original tongues size. Electric Cats Electric Cats are green-furred descendants of the Domesticated cat. During the Human age, A genetically altered cat was given the ability to build up static electricity in their fur which was then passed onto this race. Pyrotoise The Pyrotoise is a mutated descendant of the domesticated tortoise. They can breathe fire and walk on 2 legs. within the 5 Million year time-gap, they appear to have shrunk in size by comparison to their ancestors, standing at only 3 inches tall. Because of Natural Selection, smaller individuals survived as they were less noticeable while evolving in a harsh ecosystem. They aren't a space-faring race and live isolated lives on the group once known as the British Isles. Mermen Mermen are the semi-aquatic descendents of Earth's Bottlenose Dolphins. Other Future Species Mammals Mammals are still the dominant type of life-form on Future Earth, however they now co-exist with large evolved Reptiles and Birds. Marine Mammals (except for Mermen and many species of Dolphin) are now extinct. Rodents are now around the size of dogs and many different species of Bat are now beginning to take over the skies as birds once did. Apes have abandoned the trees and become semi-aquatic like sea lions. The Big Cat species have grown larger and re-developed their ancestor's sabre-teeth. They now rival bears in size, whom in turn have become Megafauna and hunt the 5 tonne descendents of farm animals like pigs, cows and sheep. The Giant Panda has now gone extinct, ironically only 100 years after humanity's extinction. Arboreal tree-dwellers are now descendents of tree-dwelling rodents like squirrels. Reptiles Reptiles have began to evolve alongside Mammals. Many Crocodillians and aquatic Turtles are now fully aquatic and have began to take over the oceans once ruled by the whales. Tortoises now walk bipedally and feed on tree leaves, and lizards now grow to the size of big cats. Snakes have remained unchanged however their size has begun to grow as has the rest of Earth's lifeforms due to the enradiated atmosphere. Birds Birds continue to thrive as they do now, but the skies have been surrendered to the large Mammals and birds are now land-dwellers like their dinosaur ancestors. Aquatic birds like penguins have now taken the oceans like their baleen whale predecessors. Many Birds of Prey have evolved old traits from their theropod ancestors like pack-hunting. Amphibians Unlike most other species of Earthling, amphibian descendents have remained unchanged with the exception of a few growth and behavourial attributes. Most amphibians that exist now are descended from fish species. Pufferfish are now partiall land-dwelling as are carp and salmon. Arthropods Arthropodic life-forms like insects, spiders and crustaceans are still very abdundant but they are now mostly ground-dwelling species, as the rodents that once hid in the burrows grew larger. The enradiated atmosphere made many arthropod's respiratory change drastically so now many of them live in desert or old abandoned human settlements. The largest living one is the descendent of the horseshoe crab which is now the size of a 4x4 and lives on the ocean floor. Fish Although many fish have remained unchanged, many species of them have evolved into the amphibian group above. Great White sharks are now large and mobile enough to beach themselves and drag land animals into the sea like crocodiles. Earth Wars The Earth wars was a period in Earth's history about 2 centuries before joining the old Federation. Each of the 5 sentient species went to war over planetary domination. Causes Each species evolved in different continents. The Wolves evolved from North America, The Electric Cats and Pyrotoises came from Europe and the Dragons came from their old nesting ground the island Komodo. Each species evolved sentience around the same time and thus became fearful of each other. Even the 2 European species started to get suspicious of each other. Eventually, the Wolves cracked under the pressure and sent in troops to Komodo. Sides The Earth wars was a faction war, with all 5 species being different factions. Treaty After decades of turmoil and living infear, the wars were eventually ended by the signing of the treaty of Earth. The more victorious race, the Wolves, won Earth as their own and took it as their own world. Whilst the 4 other species were treat as 2nd-class citizens up until the establishing of the interstellar Terran Confederacy. Terran Confederacy The Terran Confederacy is the interstellar successor to the previous Earth factions. All of the 5 species are members but only 3 of them are capable of space-travel. Category: Category:Worlds